For Now
by Unofficial Schwarz
Summary: By Omi: Cute cuddly Elricest. Lots of internal monologuing. Short.
1. How Could I Have Done This?

Author's notes: This could never happen, but if the move didn't exist, maybe it could. Of course, I'd rather have the movie, but… muttermumble This is set four years after the end of FMA. Ed made it back to the bitchin alchemy world a few days ago. Ed is 19, Al is 14. Italics is Ed's thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. You'd think that roleplaying as a character would allow you to own them and write fun fanfics about them, but it doesn't. Go figure.

For Now: How Could I have Done This?

By Jimmy Sprinkles

It was late. Ed was trying to fall asleep. His eyelids were getting heavy, but somehow he just wasn't drifting off yet. He was just about to roll over and try again when there was a knock at the door. Without Ed getting up to answer it, it creaked open.

"Nii-san, are you asleep?" Al whispered.

"No, what's up?" Ed sat up a bit as Al crept inside and closed the door behind him.

"May I sleep here?" Al asked.

Ed seemed slightly taken aback. "How come?"

"Well, you've been gone for so long, and…" Al kind of stuttered a bit. "I just, well, sort of wanted to be near you now that you're back."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Ed scooted over on the bed a bit, making room for his brother.

Al snuggled into the covers and smiled. "Thanks." He hugged his brother and said, "Good night, Nii-san." He then closed his eyes.

"'Night," Ed whispered, closing his eyes also.

Ed rolled over in his sleep, slightly draping himself over Al on accident. In his sleep, Al put his arms around his brother and held him tight.

But neither Elric was actually asleep.

_Why is Al holding me like this? He probably thinks I'm a pillow or something. He always did glomp things in his sleep. I hope he doesn't notice me, lying on him like this. He's so warm… Is being near anyone else this warm? He's always so sweet to me. I haven't been this close to him in eight years… He's so important to me. The sweetest, kindest, most beautiful, beloved- no. I can't think that. I _shouldn't_ think that. He's my _brother_. I'm always screwing up his life somehow. I _can't_ be in love with him like this. I'm probably the worst big brother in the world. I mean, the worst things a brother can do are get his brother discorporated or fall in love with him, and I've gone and done both. I feel so guilty. And yet… I can't move. I want to be near him like this so much. At least he' s asleep. He doesn't know how much him holding me like this means to me, and he doesn't have to. He's happy._

For now, just now, I can pretend it's ok. For now, I can hold him. I'll be warm all night until I wake up. I'll be clean until I wake up. We'll be fine until morning.

Owari


	2. Why Did It Have To Be You?

Author's notes: This is the companion fic to For Now: How Could I have Done This, only this one is from Al's point to view. - Same stuff as the other, only italics is Al's thoughts now. Sorry if the last one was slightly out of character, this one's better for that.

Disclaimer: Boy do I WISH that I owned FMA, but I really don't. sob

For Now: Why did it have to be You?

By Jimmy Sprinkles

Al couldn't sleep. He got up out of bed and crept over to the room Ed was sleeping in. He opened to door quietly.

"Nii-san, are you asleep?" he whispered.

Ed looked up. "No. What's up?

Al closed the door behind him and walked over. "May I sleep here?"

Ed seemed startled. "How come?"

Al fidgeted. "Well, you've been gone for so long, and… I just, well, wanted to be near you now that you're back."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Ed shifted over, allowing Al room on the bed.

"Thanks." Al hugged his brother and whispered, "Good night, Nii-san." He then settled down and closed his eyes.

"'Night," came the quiet reply as Ed, too, shut his eyes and fell silent.

As though in sleep, Ed rolled over and lay on Al. Like he was sleeping, Al put his arms around his brother and embraced him, softly, tightly.

Neither boy was asleep, but both thought the other was and so remained silent.

_I hope I didn't wake him. He's so sweet when he's asleep! Oh, of all the people in this huge world, why did I have to fall in love with my own blood brother? I could have fallen for a girl, or even a boy, but it had to be my brother! But it wouldn't work anyway- he likes someone else. At least when I seen them together, if people thought that I looked jealous, they'd think that I was jealous of Nii-san because I liked Winry. They'd never know that I was jealous of her. It's best that Nii-san like her, it _is_… But I want him to stay with me. I want to keep him here, with me, forever. I want to hold him tight, so warm, for always. But I shouldn't be so selfish. I _shouldn't_. I ought to give up while I'm ahead. He likes me now, a lot more than he does other people, and I should be glad for that. I don't want to mess things up. I shouldn't ask for more. And yet…_

But I have him here now. Asleep, I can hold him tight and he'd never know. He's close to me, very close. For now, he can be mine. For now, I'm happy. Warmth and happiness until I wake up. Just mine until I wake up. All night, I can be in love with him until morning.

Owari


End file.
